Pour toujours
by Ayame59
Summary: Shizuru voit Natsuki dans les bras d'un homme. /SHIZNAT\


Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues rosées par le froid. Elles dévalaient lentement son visage parfait, sortant de ses deux orbes sanguinolents et finissant leur chemin sur son menton fin. Le salé de ses larmes lui brulait le visage, elle avait la peau fine, et fragile. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'aimait pas pleurer. Mais quelques fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Comme à ce moment précis. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, deux ombres enlacées. Lèvres jointes, et envie réciproque. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Le jeune homme était brun, et il avait les yeux verts. Shizuru Fujino le savait. Mais, le problème n'était pas cet homme, mais la femme qu'il embrassait. De long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleuté, et des yeux d'un vert foret, un regard tellement profond, un regard qui lui avait fait battre le cœur un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ce faisait-il que sa meilleure amie Natsuki Kuga était là au loin, dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était autre que Takeda. Shizuru aurait voulu courir, et partir loin de cette scène qui lui pourfendait le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune aux cheveux nuits, elle rayonnait. A cette pensée les jambes de la jeune châtaigne flanchèrent. Ca faisait à peine 6mois que le carnaval des Hime avait pris fin. Natsuki et elles n'avaient jamais pris la peine de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Elles étaient resté amies, meilleures amies même. Shizuru ne voulait aucunement forcer la jeune louve à avoir des sentiments d'amours pour elle. Elle la savait solitaire et sans envie de plus. Alors la voir dans les bras de cet homme lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur… Elle se sentit si bête. Elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que la fille qui faisait battre son cœur n'avait pas de sentiments d'amour envers elle. Au lieu de garder ce petit espoir au fond, qu'elle lui rende. Elle pouvait entendre le rire de Natsuki de là où elle était. Ce rire qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à quelqu'un d'autre avant ce jour. Shizuru était derrière un mur son corps avait glissé le long du mur et elle reposait maintenant sur le sol, les larmes toujours présentes. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour partir de cet endroit maudit. Pour ignorer ce que se passait. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Lentement elle marchait dans les rues froides, c'était l'hiver. Le vent soufflait dès ses cheveux châtain, balayant aussi ses larmes par la même occasion. Elle se sentait vide, et elle pensait aux derniers mois passé avec Natsuki. Rien ne lui avait paru anormal, et surtout que rien ne montrait qu'entre elle et Takeda il y avait quelque chose… Shizuru venait d'arriver chez elle. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire ce pour quoi elle était sorti, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire les courses en cette journée. Pourtant il aurait fallu… Surtout qu'elle vivait seule, elle avait pris un appartement, proche de son ancien établissement. Et de son nouveau aussi. Elle allait maintenant à l'université, elle se traçait un chemin vers la voie de la psychologie. C'est vrai quoi se disait-elle, qui pourrait mieux aider des gens fou mieux qu'une personne qui est déjà passé par la… Et de nouvelles pensées plus que désagréables pénétrèrent son esprit. Le massacre de ceux qui avait causé tant de tort à son ange des glaces… Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça… Shizuru Fujino d'apparence heureuse était en réalité poursuivit par des démons, qui petit à petit la faisait sombrer. La jeune Fujino était maintenant dans la salle de bain, elle se regardait dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et pas que la couleur de ses iris… Ils étaient gonflés par les larmes. Sur ses joues étaient encore visible les sillons laissé par elles. Ses cheveux étaient quant à eux emmêlés et collé à ses joues. Elle se trouvait laide, pourtant même comme ça elle était magnifique. Cette femme que tout le monde voulait. Qui pouvait avoir qui elle voulait, mais qui ne voulait qu'une seule personne. Cette seule personne qu'il lui semblait impossible d'atteindre, surtout maintenant. La jeune pose son regard sur ses bras dénudés, ses yeux se figèrent sur les cicatrices encore rosée encré dedans pour un long moment. L'esprit toujours vide, mais pourtant si douloureux, elle prit une lame de rasoir. Tranchante. Et elle l'appuya contre sa peau, au niveau de la main, et elle l'a fit glisser en un N sanglant. La douleur causée à sa main apaisée peu à peu celle de son cœur… mais pas pour longtemps. Un N comme Natsuki, un N comme néant, là où elle plongeait petit à petit. C'était pathétique, elle le savait. Mais pourtant, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer la douleur de son cœur, laisser les marques sur son corps, et extériorisé. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait cela sur un endroit visible de tous sur son corps. Elle se trouva alors encore plus idiote. Elle désinfecta et banda sa plaie dans un moment de lucidité. Et elle partit se coucher, en plein milieu de l'après-midi parce qu'elle n'avait envie de rien, en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Et elle atteignit le pays des rêves.

Depuis que la jeune Fujino avait vus la scène, plusieurs jours c'était écoulé. Elle allait à l'université, et rentrait chez elle. Rien d'autre. Aux yeux des autres elle était toujours l'élève studieuse et populaire. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Arrivée chez elle, dans son appartement, seule, elle se préparait un thé. Une des seules choses qui la faisait tenir debout. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Comme les jours précédents d'ailleurs. C'était Natsuki, elle essayait de la joindre depuis 3 jours. Et jamais elle n'avait répondu, elle n'avait pas le courage d'entendre la voix de son amour non réciproque. Elle ne supporterait pas de se remémorer la scène entre la louve et Takeda. Shizuru sortit ses livres de psychologie et se mit à étudier. Elle deviendrait un bourreau de travail, pour ne plus penser à rien de douloureux. Elle était la meilleure de sa promotion, un surdouée de la psychologie disait les professeurs… Pourtant elle n'avait même pas était capable de voir que sa Natsuki ne l'aimait pas, et surtout qu'elle aimait un homme. Après une vingtaine de minutes elle entendit des martellements sur sa porte… Il était près de 20h, elle avait fini tard les cours. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. Les coups se faisaient de plus insistant, et elle entendit une voix rauque mais sensuel raisonner à travers le bout de bois.

« Shizuru ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre cette porte … »

Le crie d'une louve, un cri qui avait pourtant l'air suppliant. Le cœur de l'ex Kaicho se sera, tellement fort que ça lui en faisait mal. Encore de la douleur… Pourquoi cette personne qu'elle aimait de tout son être devait devenir son bourreau…

« Ara ara, j'arrive. »

Elle ne devait pas flancher devant elle. Elle prit sa respiration, et reprit son masque habituel. Elle venait de poser sa main tremblotante sur la poignée de porte, et elle ouvrit. Elle se retrouva face à face avec la louve. Ses yeux verts si profond la firent légèrement trembler, mais ce qu'il l'a gêna, c'est que son regard était triste. Pourquoi était-elle triste, ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait un copain, une vie qui ne faisait que s'améliorer. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être triste. La louve se jeta sur Shizuru et la prit dans ses bras les faisant toutes deux basculer vers l'arrière. Le cœur de la jeune châtaigne se sera douloureusement, encore. Elle ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte et resta statique ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« J'étais si inquiète… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me répondais plus Shizuru … »

Natsuki venait de chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille de Shizuru la voix pleine de tristesse. Pourquoi… ça ne faisait que 3 jours non ? Shizuru restait sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Tu te rends compte que ça fait 1 mois que j'essaie de te joindre ?! Je t'ai même attendu à l'extérieur de ton université… Répond moi Shizuru… dis quelque chose… »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait donc perdu la notion du temps… Ou plutôt elle voulait se persuader que ça ne faisait que 3 jours. Mais oui, elle l'évitait, et ceux depuis 1mois. Elle avait demandé au concierge de son appartement d'interdire l'accès à la jeune louve. Et quand elle l'avais vus à l'extérieur de son université elle était tout simplement partit par derrière. Elle se sentait si lâche…

« J'avais beaucoup de travail. »

Natsuki relâcha Shizuru pour la fixer de son regard perçant. Pourquoi Shizuru pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi lui mentait-elle alors qu'elle ne cachait pas ses larmes ? Natsuki n'en pouvait plus… Elle fut tellement inquiète. Du jour au lendemain elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, le concierge de l'immeuble qui menaçait d'appeler les flics à chaque fois qu'elle venait, l'université toujours déserte de la présence de la châtaigne, tous les appels et tous les sms qu'elle avait laissé. Elle qui commençait à avoir une vie, une vrai vie. Des amis, un petit ami, et une meilleure amie qu'elle aimait plus que tout… Qu'elle aimait même de trop… Mais depuis le carnaval, elles n'en avaient jamais plus parlé… Natsuki avait pris ça comme un rejet de la part de Shizuru. Elle se disait qu'elle avait changé d'avis sur la nature de leurs sentiments. Dû au fait qu'elle accentuait toujours sur le fait qu'elles ne soient que meilleures amies. Ses nouveaux amis l'avait donc poussé dans les bras de Takeda, et sans qu'elle ne sut vraiment pourquoi elle se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. Pourtant, elle pensait toujours à la châtaigne quand elle était avec lui… quand il l'embrassait ou quand il l'a câlinait.

« Je sais que tu mens Shizuru… Sinon tu ne pleurerais pas… »

Sur les joues de la jeune louve les larmes coulèrent aussi. Shizuru se détestait. Elle lui faisait du mal. Et elle le savait. Elle n'était pas étudiante en psychologie pour rien. Elle savait pertinemment que l'ignorance lui ferait du mal. Enfin, même un idiot le saurait. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle, elle pouvait résister à l'envie de reprendre contact par éternellement certes, mais assez longtemps pour que la jeune femme s'inquiète. Oui elle c'était vengée. Oui c'était ignoble. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais elle regrettait. Voir la femme qu'elle aime pleurer à cause d'elle, c'était trop. Elle voulait disparaitre, de ce monde, n'avoir jamais existé, parce que les raclures n'avaient pas leurs place ici. L'humain était bien paradoxale… Faire du mal par amour… ou pour l'amour. Elles s'aimaient plus que tout mais se blessaient.

« Et bien, Natsuki était avec son copain la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé. Alors je ne voulais pas la déranger, je ne veux plus jamais la déranger… »

La jeune châtaigne eu la gorge serré quand elle prononça le mot « copain ». Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et les yeux de Natsuki eux s'écarquillèrent. Elle les avaient vus… Et voulait les laisser tranquilles ? Perdre sa Shizuru pour un homme dont elle n'était même pas amoureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu ne me déranges jamais tu le sais… et puis… C'est toi ma personne la plus importante… »

Les larmes de Shizuru repartirent de plus belles. Alors Natsuki préférait sa meilleure amie à son petit ami. Mais Shizuru ne supportait pas de la partager, de savoir que quelqu'un avait le droit de gouter aux lèvres de sa louve, de savoir qu'ils ont, ou feraient possiblement l'amour… Mais sur ses lèvres venait de se dessiner un sourire, et elle posa sa main chaude sur la joue de son petit ange de glace. Ce qui les fit frissonner toutes deux.

« Ara… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma petite louve ? Ce serait normal que tu aimes plus ton copain que moi non ? »

L'accent de Kyoto de Shizuru était toujours un délice pour les oreilles de Natsuki. Elle ne comprenait pas ou la châtaigne voulait en venir, mais elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve ce qui faisait tant de mal à son amour. Elle prit délicatement la main que Shizuru avait posée sur sa joue et se mit à jouer avec. Elle baissa les yeux dessus et se mit à rougir. Puis, elle vit que sur la main de la châtaigne était gravée un N dans sa chair, encore rosé. Elle bouillonnât intérieurement. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit que ce qui n'allait pas c'était elle… Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne se savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle encra ses émeraudes dans les yeux sanglant de sa châtaigne. Elle détailla Shizuru, et se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Et Shizuru quant à elle pensait la même chose de la jeune louve en face. Elles s'aimaient, elles se désiraient, mais aucune d'elle ne savait que ce sentiment était réciproque.

« Non. C'est toi que j'aime Shizuru… »

La louve avait dit ça sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Le mois passé sans une nouvelle de la châtaigne avait renforcé le sentiment d'amour dans son cœur, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, elle ne voulait pas de regret. Même si ça voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir blesser Takeda. Mais, pour être libre, il faut être prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Shizuru, elle, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Tu m'aimes, mais pas comme je t'aime … »

L'estomac de la louve lui fit mal, elle voulait vomir, elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait s'enfuir. Alors c'était ça la vérité… Shizuru ne l'aimait que comme une amie.

« Depuis le premier jours ou nous nous sommes rencontré je t'aime différemment, je crois que c'était un coup de foudre… Ma petite Natsuki est tellement mignonne, et tellement adorable. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu en être autrement… »

Shizuru disait ça sereinement. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. C'était l'heure des révélations. Natsuki se figea… Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle. Tout devint plus clair dans son esprit. C'était à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle l'avait vus avec Takeda… Parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle… Parce que… La jeune louve se jeta sur Shizuru, et elle plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, voulant sentir son amour. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin, parce qu'elles en avaient besoin… Surprise la jeune châtaigne ne répondit pas tout de suite. La langue de Natsuki voulait se frayer un chemin, ce qui réveilla Shizuru. Elle laissa donc sa langue passer et agrippa la louve pas les cheveux la collant à elle. Leurs langues claquaient l'une contre l'autre dans un baisé pleins de rage, plein d'amour, plein de sentiments montrant que c'est ce qu'elles voulaient. Le corps de Shizuru de répondait plus, il était chaud, il résonnait aux caresses que la louve appliquait sur son corps. Elles parleraient après. Leurs corps se frottaient frénétiquement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles pourraient se toucher, comme si c'était un rêve. Et par la logique des choses, elles finirent par faire l'amour. Par ne faire plus qu'un. Et être enfin complète.

Natsuki regardait Shizuru, maintenant dans ses bras, la fixant elles aussi. C'était magnifique, elle se sentait tellement heureuse. La jeune louve prit alors la parole.

« Je t'aime Shizuru. Et ce, pour toujours. »

Le cœur de la châtaigne battait tout aussi fort que celui de la louve, ils battaient ensemble. Pour toujours.


End file.
